A Lesson To Never Forget
by ChildishPervert
Summary: Second p.o.v., Rated M for Lemon: You’re being sent back to work on your Academy knowledge, but what happens when the source of your distraction is still present? IrukaXOC


By ChildishPervert

_Disclaimer: I don't own Iruka or the Hokage, just the perverted plot this one-shot contains._

Summary: Second p.o.v., Rated M for Lemon: You're being sent back to work on your Academy knowledge, but what happens when the source of your distraction is still present? IrukaXOC

**A Lesson To Never Forget**

"Calm down, everything will be alright.." You tell yourself as you raise your hand to knock on the wooden door in front of you. You knock once, biting your lower lip and waiting for a reply.

You hear a soft male voice telling you to come in and you grab the handle of the door with a shaky hand. You gulp and push it down, opening the door and stepping into the classroom of no one else than Umino Iruka.

Smiling friendly at you, Iruka mentions for you to take a seat on the front bench.

You smile nervously and sit down with a lowered face. Your face is red from embarrassment as you hope no one has seen you walking into this classroom.

"Are you ready?" Iruka asks, standing near the blackboard with a piece of chalk. You nod your head, grabbing some stuff from your bag.

As Iruka begins to write something on the blackboard with the chalk, you try to concentrate on the appearing words, but your eyes seem to wander down toward Iruka's behind the entire time.

You shake your head, narrow your eyes and tighten your grip on your pencil as you begin to copy his words onto your paper. Glancing up and down from the blackboard to your sheet of paper, your blush deepens.

"I'm just too distracted to get all of this.." You mutter to yourself as you look down at what you have written. The words were doodled all over the sheet and no real sentence could be formed. You frown and try to make some changes. Nothing seems to work, oh well.

You have been a Chuunin for a while now, but the Hokage has threatened to send you back to the Academy if you didn't do something about your knowledge which you should have learned back in your Academy Student years.

To be honest, you were a good student; your mind was just always drifted toward Iruka and how much of a real gentleman he was in stead of concentrating on the things you needed to learn. His whole being was far more interesting than his lectures.

"It's my own fault.." You mutter again as you continue to copy some words from the blackboard. You sigh as you lie down your pencil and cross your arms, reading through everything you've written in total.

You frown and hang your head, not understanding any of it. "This isn't going to work." You state and hear Iruka nearing you.

You glance up at him and see him giving you a smile. "Something wrong?" He asks and you freeze. "I.. It's just that.." You say and avoid eye contact with Iruka till you feel gentle fingers taking a hold of your chin and turning your head.

You swallow hard as you lock eyes with the teacher in front of you and you blush some more. "If something is wrong, you can tell me.." He states softly and stares into your eyes as you stare into his dreamily.

Alright, alright; you've got a crush on Iruka, happy now? You've been practically obsessed with him ever since you entered the Academy. Let's just say you're like Sakura; only you're not after Sasuke, but after your former teacher. You never had the guts to tell him how much you love him like Sakura does everyday to Sasuke though.. Okay, maybe you're not really like Sakura, more like Hinata then.

"I.. I.." You say and suddenly feel tears welling into your eyes. Iruka sees your saddened look and gives you a confused look. He let go of your chin and you lower your head again, a few tears escaping from your eyes.

As you let them fall, Iruka sits next to you and wraps his arm around your shoulder in a comforting way. "Why are you crying?" He asks, pulling you a bit closer. "I just can't help it!" You exclaim and then bury your face into his chest, throwing your arms around his neck.

Taking back from your sudden breakdown, Iruka blinks a tad dumbly. He places his hand on your head and strokes your hair, whispering soothing words till no more tears fall from your eyes.

You pull back and turn your back to the older male, hiding your face in your hands. Placing a hand on your shoulder, Iruka scoots closer again. "Tell me, what's wrong, are you hurt?" He pleads as he looks at you with sadden dark eyes.

You sniff and shake your head, too embarrassed to tell him after your breakdown. "Tell me." Iruka says, now more stern than before. You bite your lower lip and slowly turn back to Iruka. Breathing in deeply, you get ready to tell him you biggest secret ever.

"I can't concentrate.." You begin and glance up at Iruka who smiles softly at you. "I can't concentrate because I get distracted.." You say and Iruka chuckles slightly. "That's only logical." He states and smiles again, waiting for further explanations.

You shake your head and sigh. "I get distracted by, by you." You say and hang your head shamefully. How could you be so stupid and fall in love with a man who could never return your feelings?

You look up after some silence and give Iruka a sad look. "I distract you?" He asks and you nod carefully. "How come?" Iruka asks, not understanding any of it and looking hurt. "I have a little.. Uh.. Crush on you.." You confess and feel tears coming into your eyes again. "I'm sorry!" You yell and quickly scoot away from the shocked male, running out of the classroom and leaving him behind.

Running through the Academy hallways, you let the tears fall from your eyes again as you search for a place to be alone for a few minutes. Sitting down in a corner of a dusty and old looking classroom, you hide your face into your hands again.

Crying softly and sobbing slightly, you hear the door of the classroom opening and closing again before footsteps come your way. Your body shakes lightly as you try to contain a sob.

Knowing it is Iruka, you only begin to cry harder however, and he sits down next to you. Pulling you into a warm hug, he sighs softly. You continue to cry as he pulls away and raises your head

Your puffy red eyes lock with his kind ones and you suddenly stop crying. The love reflecting into his eyes make your heart flutter and your cheeks redden.

Iruka smiles a small smile and leans in, placing a light kiss on your lips. When pulling back, he sees your dazed eyes and slightly open mouth. He chuckles slightly and raises his hand to your cheek, cupping it and rubbing his thumb over it to erase your dried tears.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." He states and you blink at him. "I never meant to distract you so much although I felt different toward you than to any of the others." Iruka says and you pull back. "What? Do you mean, you mean that.." You say and you point a finger at Iruka who suddenly blushes brightly.

"Yes, like you have on me, I may have a little crush on you." Iruka confesses and your mouth falls open in disbelieve. "No way.." You breathe out and Iruka nods his head uncertainly. "You, you really return my feelings?" You ask, a small smile coming upon your face.

Iruka leans in again and places a soft kiss on your lips. "Yes.." He whispers against your lips before your push your lips against his again and wrap your arms around his neck.

Pulling back from the kiss you both smile brightly at one other. "I never thought you'd return my feelings." You whisper, blushing again. "I never thought you would return mine either." Iruka states softly and wraps his arms around your middle. You both smile and share another kiss.

___**Lemon Part! If You don't Like; Don't Read!)**_

You pull back again and frown at Iruka. "It's your fault Hokage-sama has sent me here. It's your fault I couldn't concentrate back in my Academy years." You state and see Iruka blushing again. "Yes, I guess. But I know something to make it up to you." He says and gives you a mysterious look. You frown again and cock your head to the side. "And that is..?" You ask curiously and Iruka smiles shyly. "A surprise." He says and suddenly stands up, helping you up as well.

Half dragging you through corridors of the Academy, he ends up at a small office. "You're office?" You ask and Iruka nods, still smiling shyly. "And what are we doing in here?" You continue asking and see Iruka locking the door. You blink and gulp as Iruka walks toward you with a small smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

Walking back as Iruka walks toward you, you bump against his desk and glance at it. In that moment, Iruka takes two huge steps and presses his body against yours. You blush and place unconsciously your hands on his shoulders to keep you from falling backward. Staring into his eyes you see he really cares for you and wishes not to harm you.

Giving your cheek a kiss, Iruka moves upward to your ear. "You've come here to learn something.." Iruka whispers into your ear and you shiver with a small nod. "I'll teach you something you will find very _pleasurable_." Iruka continues whispering, taking your earlobe into his mouth to nibble on it. You let out a shaky breathe and gulp again, feeling yourself reacting to his words.

Sneaking his hands underneath your shirt, he slowly brings it up while letting his fingers tickle your skin. You giggle at the ticklish feeling and feel Iruka smiling as he kisses you again. He pulls back and with your help, removes your shirt. You blush, glancing down at your white bra which is now revealed.

Iruka pays no attention to your bra and begins to remove some of his own clothes, leaving him bare chested and only in his trousers and boxers. You stare in awe at his muscular chest and carefully trace a few patterns on it with the tips of your fingers. Iruka smiles, noticing you're pattering little hearts all over his chest. He takes your hand and kisses the back of it, smiling sweetly.

You smile back at him and feel him tug slightly at your hand, pulling you closer. You take in his scent as he begins to remove your pants. Stepping out of it, you stand in front of him in only your underwear and bra. Taking both your hands, Iruka places them onto his belt buckle. You understand what he wants you to do and you blush a bright red. You unbuckle his belt and pull down his trousers, revealing a pair of dark blue boxers.

Hands roam over now naked bodies and you sigh softly. Iruka clears his desk and lies you down upon it on your back. Luckily his desk looks far larger without all of those papers on it and he crawls onto his desk also, hanging above you.

He places butterfly kisses on your belly and then moves upward, gently taking a hold of your right breast. You let out a tiny moan as he kisses it and sucks lightly on your nipple. His other hand comes toward your other breast and begins to play with your other nipple.

You moan again and close your eyes, smiling. Stopping with pleasuring your breasts, Iruka places a kiss on your lips and you open your eyes again as he pulls back.

"Ready for some more teaching and learning?" Iruka asks and you blush with a firm nod. Chuckling at your cuteness, Iruka gets off of you and you lift your head. You see him standing at your feet and places his hands on your legs. You blush a deep red as he opens your legs and gets in between them.

Leaning down, Iruka places a light kiss on your private region; making you shiver and arch into his touch. Slowly licking over your lower lips, you feel yourself getting more and more excited. Iruka nibbles before spreading them and pushing his tongue into you. You gasp and moan as Iruka continues to lick and nibble.

Noticing you're getting wetter by the second, Iruka stops and licks his lips. You lift your head to look at him again and he crawls back on top of you. Pushing his lips onto yours, his tongue licks at your lips, wanting to get in. You open your mouth with hesitation, never having done any of this. Your tongue rubs against Iruka's and you can taste your own juices. You must admit it didn't taste bad and you put more effort in exploring Iruka's mouth as he does to you.

Rubbing your legs together in excitement, you moan into Iruka's mouth as his hand comes upon your clit. Making slow circling movements, Iruka pulls more moans out of you and decides to go further with his 'lesson'.

Pulling back from the kiss, Iruka glancing down at your warmth and his hard erection before locking eyes with you. You bite your lip, wanting for him to 'teach' you more, but also being a bit scared at the same time. Iruka smiles softly at you and places a kiss on your forehead. You smile and mention for him to continue. He gives you an unsure look, but you give him a confident one back and he smiles.

Moving back a little, Iruka spreads your legs and gets in between them again. Glancing up at you again, he sees you have already closed your eyes tightly and are waiting. He places the tip of his member at the entrance of your warmth and watched your face as he begins to push in.

He stops as he sees you pulling a painful face. You breathe in slowly and let it out in a shake way. You nod for Iruka to continue so he does, little by little, pushing himself deeper inside of you.

Being finally fully in you, Iruka lets you adjust to the new feeling while leaning forward and beginning to fondle your breasts again. You moan and sigh as you feel the pain subside. You wrap your arms around Iruka's neck and make him look at you. As your eyes lock he pulls out slowly and gently pushes back in. You close your eyes at the slightly painful feeling and Iruka kisses your jaw and down toward your neck.

Continuing his slow pace, you get used to it and begin to move along with him, signalling him to go a bit faster. Iruka smiles against the skin of your neck and begins to fasten his rhythm a bit. Moaning softly, you roam your hands over Iruka's back and then take a firm hold of his butt cheeks. Tightening your grip on the flesh in your hands, you hear Iruka moan and push into your deeper.

You let your head fall backward and hiss slightly as it hits the desk. You let go of Iruka's behind and rub the back of your head. Iruka stops abruptly and gives you a confused look. You smile sheepishly at him and wave your hand at him. "Continue." You say and Iruka chuckles with an amused smile as he picks up his rhythm again.

Panting and moving along with Iruka's fast and hard rhythm, you feel yourself getting closer and closer to your peak. You push your hips up again and moan out Iruka's name, arching your chest. Iruka bites down on your nipple and your eyes widen at the pain and pleasure it gives you. You whimper slightly as Iruka continues to bite and nipple on your nipples and sends you over the edge.

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him close as you come, moaning loudly at the fantastic feeling. Iruka quickens his pace and it doesn't take long before he also comes with a low groan.

Hanging above you whilst panting and sweating, Iruka looks down at your flushed face filled with happiness and pleasure. Smiling to himself, Iruka pulls out of you and wraps his arms around you, pulling you up. You wrap your arms around his middle and sigh tiredly as you sit on the desk with Iruka still in between your legs.

"That was a though lesson.." You whisper with a smile as Iruka chuckles. "But very useful, wasn't it?" Iruka asks and you nod your head, placing a kiss on his chest.

After cleaning up and getting dressed you sigh and hug Iruka tightly. "I'll tell Hokage-sama you don't have to go back to the Academy." Iruka says and you pull back with a small pout. "Then I don't get to see you everyday." You whine childishly and Iruka gives you a kiss. "You can always come to see me after school's over." Iruka states and you smile with a nod.

Together, you walk toward the entrance of the Academy where you both say bye and wish each other good day. You wave at Iruka as you walk away and only turn around when you turn a corner and lose sight of him.

You smile happily and jump in the air. "I may suck at the writing parts back at the Academy, but I was always the best at the practice parts." You state and grin as you think back of what Iruka 'taught' you today.


End file.
